


The Craving Chronicles Bk. 1

by agfinn (rocky258)



Series: The Craving Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1990s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Compulsion, Consensual Sex, Erotica, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Horror, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild S&M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Sex, Vampirism, but not explicitly given consent (!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocky258/pseuds/agfinn
Summary: This story contains graphic lesbian sex, as well as supernatural elements. It was originally published in 2014 at another site.When it comes to the sex; consent is not explicitly given, but the sex is, fundamentally, consensual.Thanks to Ez for a bit of proof-reading!





	The Craving Chronicles Bk. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic lesbian sex, as well as supernatural elements. It was originally published in 2014 at another site.  
> When it comes to the sex; consent is not explicitly given, but the sex is, fundamentally, consensual.
> 
> Thanks to Ez for a bit of proof-reading!

 

# Part 1

 

Like a log of timber I fell down onto my bed and, after some fussing around with limbs that didn’t quite want to do my bidding, I eventually managed to pull the thin sheet up to cover my legs. Because of an irregularity in the air conditioner that my landlord obviously refused to fix– my pleasant little condo was extremely hot and humid despite the cool summer night. I had been forced to sleep with the bedroom window wide open the whole summer, and that night was no different. The clock was a bit past 5 AM and I had just gotten home from probably the most interesting party of the year so far.

The event had been a welcoming party arranged by my closest friend Dex, devoted to introducing an old friend of his to the city who had also happened to turn 30 just a day prior. Dex had rented a lodging house on a field at the outskirts of town from his brother-in-law, and to be honest it wouldn’t surprise me if his whole circle of friends were present. People were everywhere, and being the outgoing and social person that he is, I’d say that Dex mingled with pretty much everyone there.

I, on the other hand, wasn’t the type to go out of my way to socialize with new people. I considered myself polite and reasonably open whenever it was required of me, but big crowds of unfamiliar people made me downright anxious. Unless I was hammered, of course. Luckily that was the case the evening in question.

The mood was overall good, the liquor was flowing and the music was blaring. I had snuck away from Dex’s company to mingle a little more privately with a potential partner for the night, when suddenly a woman emerged from the woods. At first I paid her no mind, assuming she was only a guest who had ventured into the woods to relieve herself in the lack of a bathroom close by, but a second glance at her made my eyes shift from my potential hook-up and focus squarely on her. She was very beautiful and casually walked towards us with grace, while simultaneously looking very out-of-place at our venue. Before my mind could continue processing her, she spoke:

“Excuse me, but what’s going on here?” She asked. The woman I was talking to suddenly excused herself to promptly go join the other guests at the cabin, grumbling something about “vain, easily distracted studs”.

“Hey, what!” I shouted to her in alcohol-soaked disbelief as she walked away. I wasn’t vain.

And so I was left alone with the stranger. I might as well answer her and then get back to the party, I reasoned.

“Well it's a party a friend of mine arranged for a friend of his. He just moved into the city. Uh, the friend I mean! Um, kind of a welcoming party… He’s just turned 30 too, so it’s a birthday-party… too.” The longer I looked at her while I spoke, the more I trailed off. By the end I was even surprising myself with my social clumsiness; I had a problem with crowds, but I’d never had that much of a problem talking to a single woman.

The woman’s eyes were of a captivating blend – bright green with yellow mottles swirled within the iris – and being like no eyes I had ever seen before they probably contributed to my sudden fascination with the woman. Her eyes were bright, almost too bright, and the sight of them practically etched itself into my head.

I couldn’t even remember the last time I had spaced out from smoking weed, probably way back in my early teens, but I was suddenly a bit worried that what I had smoked earlier that night together with the copious amounts of alcohol I had consumed was beginning to fuck me up. The woman coughed to get my attention, and I realized I had probably been staring at her slack-jawed for like five minutes.

“Here I was introducing myself and all, and you weren’t even paying attention!” she snickered. Her voice had a distant British accent, but it was barely perceptible. I wasn’t entirely sure where it came from or why I felt that way – maybe it was just some weed-induced paranoia?- but the woman in front of me suddenly struck me as kind of eerie. I wouldn’t be able to explain it if prompted though, it was just a subconscious hunch of some kind.

“Are you alright?” She asked me, a hint of worry on her tone.

“Yeah, but I think that… maybe I’ve had just a little too much to drink, you know? I get easily distracted when I'm drunk. Did you say something?” well, if I had been her I would have just given up and left at that point, because I was obviously too drunk to have a normal conversation. Instead, she snickered again and gave me a crooked smile.

“Mhm, I’m sure that‘s it.” She said quietly. The eerie feeling from before multiplied; something about her attitude made my skin crawl, but also served to entice me further somehow. The way the left corner of her mouth pulled up in a sly, crooked half-smile practically riveted me to the ground. My over-consumption of alcohol became poignant when my eyes traveled down to her chest and the slow rise and fall of her breasts. I should probably have left before I embarrassed myself even further.

I tended to be reckless when it came to drinking and while being under the influence of alcohol, and even more so the last couple of weeks preceding that night. I had been through a very bad break-up not long before, and no matter how much I hated to admit it I noticed alcohol kind of deafened the heartbreak and sadness I felt. Which, in turn, had led to several reckless nights out where the hangover-anxiety the next day had repeatedly topped the chart.

My ex, Mira, had decided to drop the bomb that she had been sleeping with a man for the last two and a half months of our one-year relationship, after I had finally dared to sit down with her and tell her that I wasn’t feeling entirely satisfied with our relationship. I had felt as if some vital part of it was missing, especially in the bedroom. The sex had been good, I guess, but in retrospect I realized that Mira’s everyday arrogance and selfishness was heavily influencing our more intimate moments as well- and after admitting to cheating on me for over two months I told her to pack her bags and get the fuck out of my apartment. I hadn’t heard from her since. To be honest, her total disregard for my feelings and for what we had had despite all the drama only served to make me feel even worse.  
  
"Well, I was saying my name is Lily and I asked that you introduce yourself as well." The woman said to – again – draw my attention towards her and away from me thinking about my ex. Her voice was charming and just like that it snapped me out of my dark thoughts.  
  
"Ah! I go by Chris. You know, the kinda butchy way of things." I babbled while the woman’s eyes were intently focused on me, and instantly regretted my words. Her crisp, self-confident aura was spiking my nervousness.  
  
"No, I don’t really know." She said and smiled that kind of crooked smile again. Not only did she make me nervous, but she confused me in my drunken state as well.  
  
"Do you mind if I perhaps join you and the party? I will behave, I promise." Lily asked.

The way she spoke, her practically engulfing interest in me, the twinkle in her eyes – I’d have to be blind or stupid not to notice that she was flirting with me. I wasn’t a stranger to hook-ups, before Mira my sex life had been quite liberating, and I could certainly see myself hook up with the woman in front of me. If not for…

I swallowed and tried not to think about how tiny and in-secure she made me feel, like a snotty child being admonished by a patient and oh-so-wise grown-up. It was almost a bit humiliating. Don’t get me wrong; she was beautiful – long and straight and full, dark auburn hair that reached to somewhere around her middle back, those captivating eyes, and alabaster skin without a single blemish – just looking at her was extremely exciting. She wore a full-length dress that looked very much out of place considering the typical fashion at the party, which had been the reason for my second glance earlier, and… she was barefoot. Frankly, that didn’t even surprise me – she was probably just that type of weird. Nevertheless, I couldn’t imagine that the long, moist grass in which she stood was especially warm that late at night – not to mention the scrubby forest she had walked out of just a few minutes earlier.

“I guess that’s fine.” I mumbled. I had to put up quite a struggle not to comment anything about her choice of clothes; it would probably just have come out as rude in the drunken state I was in. Instead I proposed that we joined the other guests near the lodge.

Only when we got closer to all of the other guests did Lily – the complete stranger – ease her hand in mine and held it. I froze a bit mid-walk because of the abruptness of it all, my mind trying to process why she would take my hand when we hardly knew each other. My friend Dex, the host of the party, met us as we walked up to the small veranda outside the lodge.  
  
"Oh, and who have we here Chris?" He mused. He had said not to invite other people than those on the invitation-list (which were more than enough as it was), and I couldn't decide whether he was pleased that I had found someone to hook-up with after my breakup, or annoyed at me for disregarding the instructions.  
  
"I’m her date for the night." Lily hurried to say, and gave my friend her apparently trademark crooked smile, before I could make an even bigger fool of myself.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was bringing someone along Dex..." I mumbled to him, playing along with Lily’s lie.  
  
The remainder of the evening I managed to sober up a bit, and Lily and I spent it sitting on the veranda talking. People walked by and teased us for being so stiff and not partying, but something about Lily told me she wasn't the partying type.

The more we talked, the more comfortable I felt around her – which only added to me opening up further. I told her that if she wanted to get something to drink I could fetch something for her, but she said she didn’t really “ _fancy alcohol”_. I know it’s wrong to be judgmental and all that, but with her looks and charismatic personality I kind of expected her to be a frequent party-person.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving." I murmured.  
  
"They sure can be," she snickered, "but what exactly are you referring to?"  
  
"I mean…you’re very beautiful, charming and flirtatious, I was thinking you'd be like the stereotype youth; you know out late, partying, raisin' hell." Somehow I couldn't look away from her eyes.  
  
“Red wine.” She said.

“Huh?”

“I like red wine, but I’m very picky – so only the really full-bodied, luxury wines.”

“Ah.” I said and laughed.

Personally, I despised red wine. I just couldn’t get it down no matter how hard I tried – and the few times I had been drinking it on parties (after being readily warmed up, I tell you) I had always ended up puking my guts up. So no, I wasn’t a major fan of wine. It almost seemed, the more we talked the less we had in common.

When most of the party guests had left my friend Dex wrapped it all up by inviting his old friend to the city by swiftly grabbing him by his waist, leaning him down, and giving him a good and proper, although rather sloppy, kiss – but seeing as the majority of the people at the party were rainbow-folks, no one batted an eye. Then everyone burst out in song and made huge cheers in Dex’s friend’s honor. I had my own suspicions of this friend of Dex, and I was pretty much positive that they were involved and probably had been for some time.

Eventually I was left at the lodge with Dex, a couple of other friends and Lily, who volunteered to help cleaning up. A guy came by with a cup of a weird-looking substance in it and offered me 20 bucks if I could finish it. Allegedly, it was a mix of all the remnants of the various alcohol-bottles they were cleaning up. I guess my brain decided that I hadn’t done anything remotely reckless yet, so without further ado I grabbed the cup and I gulped it all down. It was nasty and I immediately gagged, but I swallowed it all and even managed to open my mouth without puking to show that I indeed had swallowed everything. I was rewarded with my promised 20 bucks and a huge laughing at before I turned around and puked my guts out.  
  
In some miraculous way Lily – who was standing right behind me – anticipated what was coming and swiftly moved out of the way before my vomit splashed the grass beneath me. I thanked whatever higher power there is that it wasn't her beautiful dress I splashed with vomit, because I've learned from previous mistakes that doing so is a complete and giant mood-killer. Dex walked by and just sighed at one more of my reckless, impulsive ideas, and continued picking up litter. Dawn was coming close; the night was past 3 AM. Lily helped me sit and calm my revolting stomach down.  
  
"Apart from the vomit, I would say that you were great company. I would like to see you again sometime if you’re interested. Minus the vomit, that is. If you’d like?" She said. Her smile told me that she knew she wouldn't be refused. Wondering to myself why she even bothered with a train-wreck such as me I tiredly wrote down my number on a piece of paper, before she excused herself.  
  
"It‘s getting very...late – or early if you would like to call it such – and I must be going. I’ll see you soon." She said and gave one final, crooked smile before she turned around and left. What amazed me was that she walked away the same direction that she came; through the woods. Still barefoot. I suppressed the urge to run after her – she's an adult, she knew what she was doing. Dex and I said our goodbyes' to the remaining guests, and then we decided to meet for a cup of coffee or something on Monday the following week.  
  
As I walked home into the rising sun I couldn't get Lily out of my head. There was definitely something not quite right about her, but then again she was extremely charming, had a quick and funny sense of humor, and she looked gorgeous. I was definitely attracted to her, and I knew that I would try going after her eventually.

 

**###**

  
Monday it was. I had a day off from work, and was going to enjoy it with Dex. I called him while trying to get my shirt on as I ran through my little condo searching for a pair of clean pants. We had decided to meet at the local coffee-shop at 2 PM, and it was 1.45 PM as I tried to get dressed. When he finally picked up I told him I would be running a little late, and he just laughed and in a friendly tone told me that I need to get my life together.

To be honest, the bad break-up I had been through, and losing my previous job just a week before the break-up, had taken a lengthy toll on me. Missing my laundry-days and a generally filthy environment in my apartment was proof of that. The only habit I had really managed to keep or reclaim was working out at the gym after coming home from my new job in Customer Support at a company in town, and my appetite for hooking up with cute girls.  
  
When I finally arrived by cab to the café that me and Dex were supposed to meet at, I spotted him at once. I sat down and we ordered some coffee-drinks.  
  
"So who was that girl you dragged along Saturday evening?" Dex asked curiously while taking a sip from his chai-latte.  
  
"Her name is Lily, if you remember her introducing herself. I don’t really know what to say about her, she was a bit weird actually.”  
  
"Yeah, I noticed you walked home alone.” Dex laughed.  
  
"Screw you.” I said and grinned, “Well, I think the vomit might have put her off but she said she wanted to see me again, so I guess she's still interested.” I didn’t mention anything to Dex about the way she made me feel; so insecure and so excited at the same time. By then I had actually dismissed most of those weird feelings on Saturday night as something I had felt because of the weed and alcohol I had consumed.

We sat there for another hour or so, chit-chatting about this and that and just catching up a bit. I had known Dex since Junior High, and we had even been roommates for the first couple of years after our High School-graduation. Dex was attending the local Uni, majoring in corporate law. I hadn’t enrolled yet; I felt I wanted to work a couple of years before furthering my studies. Lately, however, we hadn’t spent as much time together as we used to, so the afternoon together was appreciated.  
  
When it was time to leave I realized I didn't have enough cash for a cab – but I figured a walk couldn’t hurt too much. When I came home my phone rang, the number was one I didn’t have in my contact-list and I contemplated not answering. But… maybe it was Lily? With mixed feelings I picked up the phone.  
  
“Hello?”

"Hello, Chris. How about I come visit you tonight? Is 7 PM good?” that lilting, semi-British voice asked. Well, she certainly wasted no time with pleasantries. Even on the phone, her voice sort of daunted me and I nervously agreed to her proposal. Lily said goodbye, still with no small talk or anything like what you would do in a normal conversation.

I took a long shower to clear my head, changed to some nicer clothes, and randomly just cleaned up in the condo a bit. I spent quite some time in front of the mirror styling my hair until I was confident that it looked good. The hair on my sides and the back of my head was very short, while the hair on top of my head was slightly longer and styled messily, spiky, or sometimes in an old-fashioned back-slick. I decided to go with wild and a bit un-kept.

After much searching, I managed to find a couple of semi-clean and nice-looking jeans to wear and a thin and slim cotton-shirt. As I final effort to charm her I ran into my kitchen just minutes before she was supposed to arrive, and rummaged around until I found the bottle of apparently _very_ classy red wine that Dex had brought me for my 20 th birthday. I popped it open, and filled two glasses about half-full. At exactly 7 o' clock the doorbell rang.  
  
"Good evening, you look very handsome tonight." Lily said as a way of greeting me when I opened the door.  
  
"Good evening to you as well, my dear. You are quite beautiful yourself." I said in a guy-like tone of old British English. That joke got me one of her trademark-chuckles.  
  
"So may I come in, Handsome?"

"You may, my Lady." I answered her mock-regally. As quickly as it showed, it disappeared; the flash of sly intelligence and pure mischief in her sparkling yellow-green eyes made me flinch slightly. She stepped inside, and I showed her to the living room. I couldn't help but notice that she made no sound at all as she walked behind me on the otherwise creaky wooden floor. I began to wonder if she was even following me at all, and had to glance back to make sure she was. Her eyes instantly spotted the wine-bottle and glasses I had place on the table when we entered the living room.  
  
"Oh! That’s sweet of you; you remembered that I said I liked red wine once in a while. I was thinking with all the alcohol you had consumed Saturday night you wouldn’t remember much at all. I’m looking forward to getting to know the sober you." She said happily and gave me what seemed like a genuine smile. I gave a nervous laugh, made a motion for her to sit next to me on the couch and gestured for her to taste the wine.

"Oh, and it’s a very good sample as well." She murmured softly as she smutted from her glass. The situation suddenly came on to me as weird.

“So… are you gay? Bisexual? Straight? Experimenting?” I said, and chuckled on the last one. After I had asked, I realized she probably thought I was rude. Truth was that the nervousness from our first encounter had come back in full force, and – like many – I tend to screw up a lot when nervous. Lily gave me a measured look and I swear my heart was about to burst out of my chest. She placed her glass on the living room table and straightened up in the sofa.

“I prefer not to label myself. But you may say that I have plenty of experience… playing on every team.” She said, smiling mischievously at managing to wind me up so much. Her eyes glinted from amusement. She was totally teasing me, and I gave her a dry look and a snort. Since my ex dropped the bomb on me that she had been sleeping with a man a quarter of our relationship despite initially telling me she was gay, I would probably suffer from serious trust-issues a long time ahead in several aspects of my love-life.

"Truth to be said though; I fancy you.” What she said made my throat clog up a bit from fear; her voice was very sultry and seductive, and I wasn’t at all ready for that level of sensuality. I really felt like kissing her, even if that approach maybe wasn’t the best one long-term.

During our time at the café, Dex had pointed out that sleeping around with girls because I felt sad and lost after my break-up wouldn’t help with anything, it would only give me an STD and more anxiety. He had annoyed the shit out of me by saying that, but in truth it was pretty realistic I guess. Either way, I didn’t care if I’d only have Lily for a night – she was definitely seducing me, and I would definitely grab the chance.

At first my lips barely grazed hers, and she literally froze. She didn't move an inch, and gave no indication whether she liked the thought of me kissing her or not. Her stony silence was almost enough to daunt me. As with most of my sexual encounters, I expected to be the one in charge here as well.

You can imagine the surprise and, frankly, shock I experienced as Lily pressed her lips hard onto mine and kissed me hungrily. To be honest I almost couldn't keep up, and suddenly she had me nervous again. With uncertainty I placed my hands on her hips all the while the kisses grew more and more passionate. The beautiful woman before me parted her lips slightly, but before my tongue could snake inside and explore her mouth, hers blocked mine out. We parted momentarily, just a few millimeters between our lips. She flicked her tongue on my upper lip and then she pulled back to a normal sitting position on the couch, casually picking up her wine-glass and taking a sip from it like nothing had happened.

I was left just looking at her, sitting in the exact same position as if we were still leaning into each other. Suddenly I felt a bit stupid for thinking that she would want to go the whole way on our first date. The kiss, however… I had a feeling I wouldn’t forget that kiss anytime soon. I finally straightened up, and Lily’s right hand lightly caressed my left.

"Are you cold?" The question slipped out of me before I could stop it. The room was absolutely silent, and she looked as if she was contemplating what to answer – almost as if she didn't know if she was cold or not.  
  
“Yes," she finally said, and then added: “slow metabolism.” as some kind of way of explaining it. When she mentioned it, I remembered reading somewhere that people with slow metabolism had lower body-temperatures. Well, I guess that made sense.  
  
"Let me fetch you a blanket, hmm?" I said and went to my bedroom to find one.

As I stood there I couldn't help the fantasy that took place in my head. I was imagining that Lily quietly followed me and fucked me to oblivion and back using a strap-on dildo. Normally I'm the one using the strap-on in the bedroom, not the other way around. I liked the aesthetic of control it gave me. Either way, the fantasy left me flustered and even hornier, and I realized that fetching the blanket had taken way longer than it should have. I hurried back to the living-room with it.

Lily's eyes seemed to bore into mine as I returned, and I blushed at the fact that she could probably see how aroused I was. She decided not to comment it at least, which I was more than thankful for. That evening was weird enough as it was.  
  
"Thank you. That was very sweet of you." She said and grabbed the blanket I handed her before I sat down.

“You actually strike me as the kind person who goes slowly about this kind of stuff.” Lily remarked after a while of silence, probably referring to sex and dating. Now that she said it, I thought back; my relationship with Mira had started with a steaming hot night of sex after we had met at a mutual friend’s party. All my relationships before Mira had begun much the same way.

With that said, I’m not _always_ after only sex – I’ve had serious, despite short, relationships previously in my young life. Her assessment of me was by default then very wrong; but maybe Lily was only applying what made sense to her, onto me? Thinking about that, I realized that I should have known by first glance that Lily was definitely the slow and steady kind. She was, wasn’t she?

“Well, looks can be deceiving…” I murmured, playing on the similar conversation about appearances that we had had on the party at the lodge. Lily snickered, taking the hint.

All of a sudden, she trailed her chilly index-finger from my right cheek, down my jaw and slim neck, all the way to my right nipple. Having worked out pretty much all my life I had very small breasts, so I didn't really have the need for a bra. Besides, I had dressed to quickly get undressed.

That single touch on my stiff nipple sent a bolt of pleasure through my body unlike anything I had ever felt from such a simple touch. I arched my back and released a ragged pent-up breath; I had wanted her bad enough before she touched me, and she knew that. Such a tease. My eyes were closed, and I heard her genuinely laugh out loud for the first time at the reaction she brought forth in me.

“Teasing you is probably the most refreshing thing I’ve done in ages.” She whispered and placed a light kiss on my neck. Her breath practically stung against my skin and her tongue snaked out, its wet tip barely touching my skin before withdrawing. When nothing more happened, I opened my eyes.

The pounding in my nether regions was all physical stimuli I experienced at that moment; Lily had withdrawn from all contact with my body. I glanced over at her, and she had a strange expression plastered over her beautiful face; her mouth only a thin, straight line and her eyes looked un-focused, to describe it as best as possible.

“Are we going to continue…?” I asked a bit breathlessly when she didn’t say anything.

“… I’m not sure.” She answered and blinked rapidly, like snapping out of a trance.

“You know what, think about that and I’ll go out for a smoke.” I said, thankful for an excuse to get away from her for a while.

That previous sense of excitement mixed with trepidation from the night we had spent at the party was back tenfold – she was acting weird. She seemed like she wanted me very badly, or at least sex very badly, but at the same time she seemed to dread it – and somehow looked like she refrained herself from going there. Maybe she had some unresolved trauma from her past?

When I was lighting my cigarette on the little porch I shared with the other residents in the complex I noticed my fingers were shaking. I was definitely not used to what was going on; whenever I had wanted to fuck someone, I had made it happen and it had been on my terms. This was so far away from my comfort-zone that I briefly even considered going back inside and tell her that I wasn’t interested. That plan didn’t have time to develop in my head for long until I felt two arms slip around my waist. Well, I’d say it wouldn’t have been too weird considering the circumstances if those arms belonged to Lily. And – surprise, surprise!

"Smoking is bad for you, but then again a lot of things in this world are." she whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

I took a deep trembling breath through my cigarette, and being an in-frequent smoker, that made me cough violently. Her arms grip around me tightened, and her slim and surprisingly steadfast body molded itself against my quaking back. Her hips barely began grinding against me, before a neighbor got out from the newly-parked car on the parking-lot and slammed the driver’s door shut. I felt Lily jerk, obviously becoming very distracted by the sound. Her arms retreated and she backed away. She excused herself, saying that she remembered that she had an important issue to deal with.

“How about we see each other again on the evening of Wednesday?” Lily suggested quickly. My mind was in turmoil from what had just occurred.

“Wednesday i-is good for me…” I said weakly, still not completely recovered from her erotic assault. Lily gave me a smile, and walked off the porch and headed down the pavement away from the complex. As she passed Mrs. Thompson on the stairs – who had just gotten out of her car – the elderly woman stopped and staggered as she got a look at Lily, before blinking and shaking her head, continuing her walk up the stairs with her grocery bag. She was a nice lady and neighbor so we greeted each other a bit friendlier than I greeted my other neighbors.

Lily’s sudden departure was unexpected, and I felt relieved but still confused to see her go so suddenly.

  
**###**

"So you had a date yesterday? With who, and how did it go?" Dex glanced up from his bowl and asked me. He had invited me for a friendly dinner after work the Tuesday following my date with Lily. He was a very talented cook, and also a vegetarian. Personally I prefer a big juicy steak over tofu, but Dex’s culinary skills made up for the lack of meat with margin. This time he served Japanese ramen-soup with a lot of weird vegetables in it, some tasty white bread and sake on the side.  
  
"With Lily – you know the girl I hung out with at the party.”  
  
"So...did you score?” Dex laughed.  
  
"No, she wanted to take it slower I guess.” I said, and then dryly added: “And I have _no problem_ with that.” The moment I saw Dex giving me one of his _looks_ , suggesting that I am just out for a roll in the hay.  
  
“So, you’re going on more dates?”

“Yeah, I’m working tomorrow, but we made plans on meeting at my place again tomorrow-evening for a movie or something.” I said. The thought of her visiting again actually unnerved me some. Not that she was that creepy of a person, she just really put me out of my comfort-zone and to be honest she was a bit weird. I guessed it would take a couple of dates for me to get used to it.

I stayed at Dex’s condo way longer than I should have, realizing when I came home that I had missed my laundry-time. Again. With a sigh I went to bed.

The following day passed in a blur. I had worked the early shift, from 5 AM to 3 PM, and then I went over to the gym and worked out. After a 10 kilometer run and some sit-ups and push-ups I hurried home. Lily had said she would come around 7 PM, and I had some stuff to do. I had managed to snag a laundry-time at 5 PM, and I was planning on making it to that one as well.

The knock on my door made my heart start beating a bit faster, and with the same usual mix of anxiety and excitement I made my way from my sofa to the door.

Trying not to show the mix of disappointment and relief I felt I smiled at the pizza-delivery guy – I had thought it was Lily arriving. I had gone ahead and ordered pizza, and I figured I would just eat it myself if she didn't like it. I paid the delivery and added some tip as well.

Minutes of waiting for Lily turned into quarters, which turned into a whole hour. The pizza went cold, and Lily still hadn't turned up. By 9 PM I was so tired and annoyed that I put the pizza in the refrigerator and went to bed. It took a long time for me to fall asleep, and I had to get up and open the window because – like usual – my bedroom practically had the humidity of a sauna.

Startled by a sound, I woke up. Huh, it would seem I had managed to fall asleep after all. Groggy and still half asleep I looked at the clock; it was 0:30 AM.  
  
"Ah man..." I groaned tiredly, wiping some sleep from my eye. I reached over to my bedside-lamp and was just about to flip the switch and illuminate the room when a cold hand seized mine and stopped it from moving. I gave a cry of fear, and looked up to see Lily stand there.  
  
"Chris...?" Lily's voice was so soft and quiet that I almost thought I had imagined it. Her hand let go of mine, and I shuffled as far away from her as I could, until the wall at one end of the bed blocked me from moving any further.

My pulse was racing from fear, and I whimpered as she took a step closer and leaned down towards me. What the fuck was she doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?! Her face had an odd expression to it, so serious yet so uncertain. I didn’t know how to interpret it; the only thing I knew by then was that she was trouble. She was probably very dangerous as well, and the fact that she was standing in my bedroom in the middle of the night gave me the absolute creeps. She oozed danger.

“How did you get in here?!” I demanded loudly. Lily’s eyes flashed and that gave me pause. She was clearly volatile.

“Through the window.” She answered. We were three stories up! How could she possibly—

“Who…”, I swallowed what felt like a thick brick of fear clogging my throat and chest, “ _what_ are you…?”

Lily sighed at my question, something strange and disconcerting passing over her features. Then, she leaned down even further towards me, her eyes looking squarely into mine. My breath was coming in shallow gasps. Something told me that I shouldn’t scream for help and try to make a run for it, because I had the feeling that she was capable of a lot more violence than her slim body gave away at first glance. I had to keep as calm as possible to navigate the situation.

"Humans refer to my kind as… well… vampires.” Lily sighed softly. It took a while for my brain to register what she said – but when it did, my fight-and-flight response flared.

I managed to hurl myself up in a sitting position, and Lily actually looked startled at my sudden movement. The only problem was that my bed was situated against a wall, and I was trapped between that wall and Lily. Completely disregarding what I had told myself earlier about trying to stay calm, I started to scream – hoping that maybe my neighbors would hear and call the cops. Even if I’d heard her wrong, it was still an ongoing breaking-and-entering, and she clearly needed professional help.

“You need to be quiet.” Lily clipped, her voice suddenly cold, before I had much time to shout anything even remotely comprehensible. Her words sent chills over my bare arms and chest.

I can’t really explain what it was, but it felt as if something ethereal passed through me – a sudden burst of non-physical power. My brain, in the midst of desperately trying to sort through the experience, suddenly registered that I had stopped shouting for help. My mouth was still open, still trying to scream, but no sound was coming out of it. Panicked, I sucked in a gulp of air and tried again, but there was nothing. Tears overflowed my eyes, rolling down my cheek and the sudden realization that I was in her grip – unable to prevent her from doing whatever she pleased – settled in. I curled up in a fetal position, crying mutedly.

“Chris… I don’t hurt people I like. And I like you very much. I can give you back your voice, but I need you to be quiet if I do. Can you do that for me?” I didn’t look at her, but her voice didn’t sound threatening or mad or menacing. It was soft and alluring – but I knew she was manipulating me into thinking she was something she definitely wasn’t. Human. Benign.

I mentally chastised myself for not realizing what she was earlier; the signs had been there. The cold and pale skin, the strange eyes, the invitation I had given her when she first visited me. But how could I have…? Something as wicked and twisted wasn’t even supposed to exist. Nevertheless, I had played right into her hands.

I managed a weak nod at her offering, subconsciously looking up at her. Her facial-expression was grim, but there was something akin to kindness in her eyes. For whatever I knew, she was probably faking that too – after all, there was nothing that told me of her true emotional state or agenda. I felt that feeling again – a mental brush of power – and just like that my anxious, terrified whining was audible again.

“What… are you going to do to me,” I whimpered, “take what you want, but please don’t kill me!” Lily gave that usual chuckle, an amused glint in her eyes.

“Oh, I plan to take what I want alright. You.” She said mischievously, but instead of giving me that crooked smile that always seemed to accompany her chuckle, she smiled broadly.

With cold fear running through my whole body it suddenly occurred to me why she had never openly smiled before. Her mouth was filled with vicious-looking and monstrous teeth. A childish mental image of Venom from the Spider-Man comic flitted through my mind. She didn’t fit quite his expression, but something a little bit alike. She didn’t have ordinary teeth; they were all sharp and elongated and the canines in each row were even longer, even sharper fangs. I gave a frantic sob and tried to move even further away from her. Slowly, while I still stared in horror at her, I saw the glint in her eyes dim and disappear as well as her teeth somehow shrinking, retracting, until they looked like fairly normal teeth with only two slightly longer fangs in her upper jaw. The mischievous glint in her eyes was replaced with a gentle look, regret flooding her face, and she closed her mouth.

“I’m sorry. Sometimes I cannot quite refrain myself. I… I’m not going to hurt you, but I _want you_. I have wanted you since the first time I laid my eyes upon you.” Her voice had gone almost entirely quiet, she practically hissed.

When I didn’t say anything – which I am fairly certain she understood I wouldn’t – she reached down and pulled her preppy, slim, grey cotton-shirt over her head. Next followed the white slim button-up shirt that I had seen the neck-collar of, sticking up from under her cotton pullover shirt. I must admit that if I had thought she was beautiful with all her clothes still on, like the first time I met her next during Dex’s party; her naked was on a whole other level.

She was slim, but I could see clearly defined muscles under her alabaster skin, flexing as she moved to take off her skinny and black high-waist jeans. I could see a faint hint of abs under her tight stomach. Her legs were very pale and somewhat toned – like the rest of her. She was lithe and sinewy, her pale skin and muscled, tight body made her look hard – dangerous. Her body-shape actually confused me; her body had the tightness of a dancer’s body, yet clearly the hardness and muscle-power of something much bigger and much more lethal. That was probably just a trait belonging to the kind of creature that she was.  
  
She threw her jeans into the pile with her other clothes, and was now standing opposite me semi-naked, still in her black lace panties and bra. I must admit that my fear was by then intermingled with lust; she had an otherworldly sensuality about her, the danger she was radiating together with that sensuality only fueling my excitement and fear. My mouth felt dry, my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth, and my pulse was strong in my ears.

I remembered suddenly thinking in a fit of panic, that if she truly was what she claimed she was, she drank blood. Human blood. And my racing pulse must have had some effect on her, what if she wanted to drink mine!

“I do,” she said, answering neither a question nor statement that I had made out loud, “but I will not drink yours.” her expression thoughtful but calculating. I flinched, fairly certain that I hadn’t spoken my thoughts out loud; which meant that she could read them, peek inside my head and see them swirling around and around in my state of panic. That shouldn’t really have surprised me, I mean she could take away my voice with a single command, so why not telepathy as well?

“I know that I excite you beyond reason; I know that I make you terrified, but I can promise you that I can make you feel things you have never before felt. I can take you to places you’ve never before been, if you’ll let me.” She said, still that calculating glint in her eyes. There was fleeting emotion there as well, but I couldn’t identify exactly what it was.  
  
Lily stepped even closer, eventually crawling up on the bed, leaning her face towards me.  
  
“Tell me what you want; tell me what you wanted to do to me when we met…” she hissed in my ear. Fuck, the sound of her voice made me shiver in delight; her cool breath washing over the side of my face made goose-bumps arise all over my naked torso.

“I… I wanted to… fuck you…” I whispered back, obviously out of my mind for playing straight into her hands. Shivers were running down my spine; she was good at seducing, I’ll give her that.

“How…?” she pushed on, leaning further into me, her left hand provocatively placed on the sheet below and between my thighs, her naked shoulder and left arm stroking against my neck and stomach. The temperature of the skin on her shoulder and arm was in such contrast with mine, that I shivered.  
  
_“She’s not human…”_ echoed through my mind again.  
  
“I once was, believe it or not, but more to the point; _how_ were you planning on fucking me?” She was still leaning against me, whispering in my ear – but this time, perhaps as if she was getting a bit impatient, the tip of her tongue snaked out and wetted my ear with its cold saliva. I gasped aloud, and stammered:  
  
“I… I h-have… with m-my strap-on… I w-wanted t-to fuck you with it.” At the sound of those words, Lily leaned back from me, her eyes intently staring into mine instead. They were on fire from lust, their strange color glowing and basically lighting up my bedroom.  
  
“Oh fuck… what have I gotten myself into…?” I whispered to myself. Completely ignoring my lamenting, Lily went on:

“You give me great inspiration, Chris… Tell me; where do you keep it?” her sultry and slightly rough voice whispered. I just closed my eyes in defeat; she wanted to have sex with me – and being a slave to my own whims and needs I knew right then and there that I would grant her wish.

Why had I not yet screamed for help, tried to run, resisted her influence in any way? I briefly had time to reflect upon that until Lily demanded my attention and an answer to her question with a nip to my earlobe.

“I-in the bedroom-drawer…” I said shakily, running my hand through my hair to attempt to gather myself. Before I had time to react, Lily had gotten out of the bed and descended on my bedroom-drawer. I heard her rummaging through it, but honestly that was the least of my concerns at that point. I just drew a deep sigh, trying to calm down somewhat.  
  
_“Okay, so… she hasn’t hurt me or killed me_ yet _, which I guess is positive.”_ I thought to myself.

“Chris, for the last time; I’m not going to kill you. I have never wanted to kill you. But…I have wanted you, and I aim to take what I have craved for days right here and now. Besides, to give some of my own insight into your previous reflections, you hunger for something different. I can feel it, I see it. You want to feel alive, you crave a break with the bleak and mundane routines of your life.” She said matter-of-factly. I didn’t even bother contesting what she claimed, she could probably read me like an open book anyway.

I glanced over at her next to my bedroom-drawer just as she turned around. She was naked now; instead of panties she had my leather-harness around her hips, attached to it was my favorite purple silicone-dildo. A strong flutter of concern sifted through me; yes, strap-on sex was my personal favorite – but 99 percent of the time I was on the giving end, not the receiving. It had been years since I had been penetrated with anything other than perhaps two fingers during sex, and that purple dildo wasn’t exactly a newbie-dildo with its five inch girth and eight inch length.

“Uh… I-I can’t… I can’t take that one. I-it’s too big…” I stammered nervously, yet the sight of it excited me.

“Sure you can, love,” Lily grinned and then she held up a bottle of water-based lube, “come here.” She added and beckoned me to her. I slowly made my way towards her, filled with that strange mix of excitement and trepidation. What really awaited me, besides being fucked by a dildo I was most certainly not accustomed to?

As soon as I reached her, Lily grabbed my shoulders and swiftly slammed my back into the closest wall with a loud thud. It didn’t exactly hurt in any way, but it left me shocked. She had a hungry expression on her face and in her eyes, but I didn’t have many moments to think about that as she quickly leaned down and began planting hungry kisses on my neck, collarbone and jaw. I gasped as she nursed my earlobe, panting in my ear. Her body was pressing into mine, the chilly touch of it against my heated stomach exciting my nerves.

Her skin had a hard texture, it was soft but at the same time I knew that it was very much more resilient to physical harm than mine. I know it sounds cliché, but it felt a bit like… marble; so smooth, yet so hard. The chilly rubbery-ness of the dildo was pressing hard against my right thigh, constantly reminding me of what was to come. Lily’s ministrations on my neck, throat and face pulled my thoughts away pretty soon.

Eventually she turned her attention to my mouth, kissing me passionately – and with steadily increasing excitement I kissed her back. Say what you want about my fear; she knew exactly how to manipulate my body in her favor. In the kiss we had shared in my sofa the first night she had visited me she hadn’t allowed my tongue access to her mouth, probably because I would have felt her sharp, inhuman teeth and she hadn’t wanted to blow her cover – but now, however, our tongues wrestled and slithered against each other. My tongue stroked her teeth by pure reflex; barely grazing the razor-sharp points of them before Lily pulled back slightly, breaking our kiss.  
  
“Please, don’t do that. I… I don’t want to accidentally hurt you… _They ache to bite down…_ ” she said breathlessly, moaning the last part and shuddering. Okay, so she would... bite me by accident if I licked her teeth...? Maybe it was reflexes…? I didn’t know, but I decided to keep to what she said, and instead I let her take charge. She was definitely the dominant party, and considering that she could probably kill me in five seconds, either with purpose or accidentally, I felt a lot safer by just letting her decide the course of action. Simply put, she was the one who had to be in control in order to keep me alive.

The thought of dying scared me, of course, yet the longer we progressed the safer I felt with her. I was by no way feeling _safe_ with her; there was definitely plenty of danger associated to everything about her, but she somehow made me feel… cared for, in a way I can’t quite explain. Appreciated, is perhaps more accurate.  
  
Lily soon resumed her ministrations at my neck and face, licking and sucking my lips and tongue, before she slowly progressed further down; ending up on my breasts. My breasts had always been very sensitive, and I moaned out loud as she nipped and suckled my right breast and aureole. Shivers went through my body, a shuddered gasp escaped my mouth and my stomach-muscles clenched as she dragged her sharp teeth across my breast, not drawing blood but enough to create deep-red marks on my skin. Her hands were seizing my small buttocks in a powerful grip, slowly but roughly massaging them.

Lily was hunching lower and lower down, leaving my left breast unattended and trailing the tip of her wet and cold tongue down over my hardened abs until it nestled in my carefully trimmed pubic hair where she paused. By then I was a writhing and sweaty mess, panting heavily and whimpering for her to continue. My hands gripped her hair and my eyes rolled back in their sockets as she eventually ran the flat of her tongue from my vaginal entrance to my clitoris. Not that it should have shocked me, but like everything else about her it seemed her tongue had a strange texture. It felt almost like the tongue of a cat, sharp yet smooth. Obviously, she was all about contrasts.  
  
_“Like a cat’s… tongue. What are they called… p-something… pa-pap, papillae-barbs!”_ My frantic mind thought. Her tongue was one of a cat, rough barbs stimulating the hot, sodden flesh of my pussy unlike anything I had ever felt before. Why hadn’t I felt those earlier? All the muscles in my nether regions jerked and went rigid, signaling that I was very, very close to the edge. Lily’s strange tongue proceeded to gently probe at my vaginal entrance.  
  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…” I gasped, again and again, grabbing Lily’s hair tightly and my eyes practically welded together.

When her strangely agile and invasive tongue pressed itself inside of me, the dam inside me burst. A bomb went off in my head, sending searing feelings of pleasure through my every nerve and eventually leaving them sizzling. I wailed loudly, squeezing my thighs together and trapping Lily’s head in between. She didn’t seem to mind, but instead continued to languidly lick up my juices, expertly maintaining the ebbing and flowing of the orgasmic waves coursing through my system for much longer than I had ever experienced before.

Had it not been for Lily’s strong hands clasping my hips, I would have fallen into a twitching heap on the floor. My eyes were closed, and I felt Lily’s tongue slowly retreating from my pussy. I exhaled loudly, and then tried to regain my breath. Lily cautiously let go of my hips, as if to make sure I would be able to stand on my own.

Light, feathery kisses were peppered all over my sweaty torso and neck during the intermission where I recovered from my recent orgasm as much as possible. Something told me the night had only begun. Lily murmured sweet words against my skin as her cold lips touched it, half of which I couldn’t even make out.

The lips retreated and within a few seconds Lily’s right hand had returned to my left hip. I briefly started to wonder where her left hand was, until I felt it separating my thighs quickly followed by something chilly and slippery nosing its way in-between them. Lily guided the head of it to seat at my vaginal entrance.  
  
“I am finally going to _fuck_ you…” She hissed. I didn’t even have a moment to process what she said before the dildo powerfully invaded my vaginal-canal in one single, clean thrust. The lube eased off most of the friction, but that didn’t stop me from crying out loud at the sudden invasion and stretching pain in my sex. My eyes shot open, and I buried my face in the cold and hard skin of her neck, my eyes subconsciously tearing up.  
  
“Aaaahh… it… that hurt…” I moaned. Lily’s hands were again on my hips holding me in a steady grip against the wall. By leaning my face down in Lily’s neck, I left my own neck completely exposed for her.  
  
“There are two sides to pain; pain can be torturous and fatal, but it can also be invigorating and exciting. It can make one feel alive, and you have _longed_ to feel alive for quite some time have you not?” Lily whispered in-between kisses on the heated flesh of my neck. Would she bite me now, I wondered to myself, but was yet again left surprised, even slightly touched, by the copious amount of self-control she was displaying.  
  
The rubbery cock stirred within me; Lily was slowly rotating her hips, and the moan that left me at the stimuli was sincere enough proof of my enjoyment for Lily to increasing her pace – and eventually evolving the rotating movements into long and deep strokes. My fluids had by now greased up the toy plenty for there to be almost no uncomfortable friction at all, only the slightly exciting kind of pain accompanying the stretching in my sex from being thoroughly filled and fucked. I was certainly discovering other sides of myself; I had never thought I’d be even remotely into S &M-play.  
  
Lily let out an inhuman growl of excitement as I began pushing back on her strokes, having re-discovered the pleasure of the cock rubbing against my g-spot. All major muscles in my body were tense; I knew I was on the verge of a massive orgasm. Lily was definitely aware of that as well, because she took my right earlobe between her lips and nursed it, and then exponentially increased the power of her strokes. The pace was still rather slow, but the power in the strokes were almost enough to push the air out of my lungs each time. The pain associated with that power only drove me on – Lily had been correct, it did make me feel alive – and Lily’s slender fingers reached down and grasped my enlarged and sensitive nub, giving it a few fast strokes, and that was all it took.

I gave an almost strangled cry, and exploded my orgasm. Waves of electrifying pleasure radiated through my entire system, and I went rigid. Lily drove me through the orgasm, never seizing her figurative assault on my sex, until a second orgasm followed and overlapped the first. I had experienced double orgasms a few times in the past, but triple? Never. I wailed out loud again, throwing my legs around Lily’s waist and my arms around her neck, crushing her to my body and squeezing her against me. The electrifying waves increased, my pulse increased, to almost alarming levels – until seconds later there was complete and utter bliss.

Lily had quit her strokes, but the dildo was still firmly lodged inside of me. My body went from almost completely rigid, to almost completely limp; my arms falling to hang limply at my sides instead of being locked around Lily’s neck; my legs falling in a similar matter instead of being locked around her nether back and squeezing her against me. Lily quickly moved one hand to my waist, and pressing another one in-between the wall and my back to hold me in a steady grip so that I wouldn’t fall down. My head lolled forth, coming to rest on her hard shoulder with a thud. I had held my breath for most of my orgasm(s), and realized at the stinging pain in my lungs that I still was.

“You need to breath, Chris.” Lily said, and I suddenly felt that strange nudge in my mind that I had felt when Lily earlier that night had taken away my voice – that strange ethereal power. I took a trembling breath, like an infant finally breathing on its own, and exhaled loudly. I had never felt this fatigued from sex; it was almost as if she had consumed my energy during it.

 _“Maybe she did?”_ My mind lazily thought.

“I only feast on the physical of the human body; the blood.” She answered to another question that I hadn’t asked out loud.

Time passed without her saying anything else, and the open window combined with my sweaty body started to make me cold. Other things were occupying my mind, however. I was still resting my head on her shoulder, and would she have just turned her head slightly, she would have had access to just that; my blood. My neck, my pulsating jugular vein, was entirely exposed to her. If she would have wished to feast on my blood she could have easily done it. And to be honest; at that point I didn’t even care, the sex had drained me of any last sliver of resistance I possibly could have displayed, had she chosen to take advantage of my fatigue.

Again, she surprised me – instead of piercing my flesh with those sharp teeth, and draining me of blood, she carefully stepped back from the wall, still carrying me. The dildo stirred within me, causing a low moan to leave my lips, as she carried me to my bed and leaned down. She placed me on the soft mattress, and lay down on top of me, supporting herself on her arms. In a very erotic but animalistic manner she smelled me; her nose traveling along my neck, my face, my shoulders and collarbone. Maybe satisfied that I was cloaked in her scent she eventually pulled away, slowly dragging the dildo out of me. Another low moan poured forth at the absence of the thick toy. Lily quickly un-cinched it and tossed it on the floor beside the bed and laid down next to me again.

I was on my back, staring up at the ceiling with heavy eye-lids; my arms were lying plainly on my flanks. Lily was on her side, facing me; her right arm draped over my naked torso and her eyes gazing into my face. I was entirely spent, yet I knew that I wouldn’t be able to sleep with her hard and cold body mashed against my sweaty flesh. She seemed to pick up on this, and quickly got up from the bed and wrapped her part of the sheet around me, then lay down again – not entirely as close that time around. That sign of acuteness and caring affected my emotional state deeply, and I drifted off to a light and restless sleep thinking about how Lily had so obviously not been what I had expected since she had confessed to me about being a vampire.

 

**###**

 

With a loud gasp I awoke. My eyes flitted across the dimly lit room, eventually landing on my digital alarm-clock. It was only 4:45 AM. I had slept for roughly an hour. My raging pulse slowed down somewhat when I groggily noticed I was laying safely tucked in my own bed. Memories came flooding back to me; an otherworldly, terrifying yet so extraordinarily beautiful vampire giving me the fuck of my life; exposing me to such an intoxicating mixture of pleasure, eroticism, and roughness it had left me completely drained.

"Lily?" I whispered carefully, praying both that she would and wouldn't be here. Something moved next to me, and I froze as I felt her cold skin graze mine. Slowly I turned my head, and Lily’s almost serene face filled my vision. Her mouth was partially open; her sharp fangs very short and harmless-looking. Those beautiful eyes of hers weren’t glowing anymore; they were slightly darker and calmer.  
  
"Yes, love?" Her dark and sultry voice whispered. Emotion presented itself in her eyes; almost lovingly she carefully trailed her chilly fingers across my left cheek – as if I was a frail little ornament she had conquered.

She shuffled closer to me and gently kissed me on the lips, the feel of those soft, yet hard, chilly lips of hers proving too much for me to resist, I answered the kiss. The effect she had on me was almost frightening in its intensity; it was as if my whole being was yearning for her. Lily’s eyes were looking at me with a strange mix of mischief, and almost deity-worshipping adoration.

 _“Is that love?”_ I wondered to myself.

Maybe she wasn’t as cold as I had deemed her to be. This time, Lily didn’t answer the question I asked myself in my mind, as she had done on previous occasions.

“So… what now?" I asked nervously when the silence became too suffocating

“Now we can talk or you can rest; I can leave or stay. Whatever that is your wish.” She said. The way she said it… her voice was tinted with affection, a sort of deep respect for my will.

“I don’t know… I don’t know what I want. I suppose we can talk, but I am so… shocked by all of this.” I would be working the late-night shift later that day, but I realized I would probably have to call in sick to work if she wanted to stay.

“I understand that Chris. The fact that I’m not even supposed to exist is probably disturbing enough for you, but what we shared tonight was new, even for me. I would love to get to know you, if that’s what you want.” Her confession that the nights experiences had been new even to her, sparked my curiosity somewhat, her voice conveyed a sort of emotion I momentarily thought I wouldn’t be able to cope with.

“So… who are you?” I asked, stammering a bit.

"My full name is Anne Elizabeth Lily Stanford. I was born in 1697 in London, and… was made into this creature two days after my 20th birthday. Is that good enough an introduction?" Lily asked, and smiled mischievously. Her eyes showed amusement at my shocked expression.

She was over 300 years old, but she still looked like she was 20. I was suddenly shivering, perhaps from the small breeze coming in through the open window, or perhaps from hearing another confirmation that she indeed was a vampire, inhuman to the very extent that she didn’t even age. Lily quickly pulled up the sheet to cover me and warm me, and again it surprised me how caring and affectionate she could act.

"Then...then, who am I to you? What do I mean to you? Was I just a quick fuck to pass your time?" I asked and Lily snuggled up close to me as if to prove that I did mean something to her. She planted a light kiss on my cheek before answering me:

"I have never during my whole existence opened up like this to...a human...to someone who is supposed to be my prey. I have had short flings with humans before, the way you describe it, but none like this. Not a single one of those ever got away with knowing what I was, or what I did to them if I feasted on their blood. You are the only one that I want stay with longer than a single night." I was struck mute by her speech, the passion and truth in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Do you kill people?” I asked, a shiver running up and down my spine at the possibility that I was lying next to a murderer.

“It’s happened,” she answered a bit too plainly for my liking, then continued: “but it has been a very, very long time since.”

“How do you do it then? How do you survive?” I asked.

“My bite will not kill if the venom it inflicts is prevented from spreading. Meaning that I can take what I need without killing anyone, if I wish. So long as I can stop before I drink them dry, of course. There are plenty of people in the… lower stands of society who are more than willing to give me what I need if they can trade it for perhaps a bath, some clothes or food for themselves.”

“Do you give them what they need, what you have promised to return?” I asked, trying to find out if she was an honest person… err… vampire. She could, of course, lie to me – but she didn’t really come across as the lying type.

“Always. I’m grateful that they give me nourishment, without me having to resort to violence or pain. I do not want to have to resort to such measures, so why should I not keep my promise as a sign of gratitude? Besides, if I can avoid it, I prefer to not use my teeth during those… deals. Anesthetic gel and a sterile, sharp object works just as fine. Makes it easier even, albeit less satisfying I should admit.” I breathed a sigh of relief. At least she appeared empathic and honorable. Lily smiled peculiarly.

“During… during the sex earlier tonight, I was so deep in the throes of pleasure that you could have taken what you needed without me even having the possibility to resist. I knew you fought against the urge, I could see it. Why didn’t you bite me?” Truth to be said, I probably wouldn’t have cared anyway. It was a sensitive subject, but the moment was one of those that required absolute honesty.

“I wouldn’t without your given, spoken, consent. I couldn’t have used you like that, with the amount of trust you showed me despite your fear, letting me… take you, the way I wanted. Had you not been okay with that either, I wouldn’t have forced myself upon you. Doing so wouldn’t have pleased me, knowing that I exposed you to something that you truly didn’t want. _I am not a murderer or rapist._ ” The last part she seemed to say more to herself than to me, as if she was defending herself against an accusation I hadn’t even made, or simply denying some darker, implied part of her being.

Thinking more about what she actually told _me_ , I realized she was right. Even if I had been reluctant and terrified, I had given her some sort of consent, telling her how I had wanted to fuck her; having fueled both her and my own excitement; approaching her when she had beckoned me to her. I had wanted that which she had exposed me to – sex in a way almost beyond mortal comprehension.

“So you’ll never use me, without my spoken consent?” My lips tilted up at her strange sentencing, but Lily remained completely serious.

“The bite initially hurts, as much as can be expected from a wound of that capacity, obviously. But as I would begin feeding you would only feel deeply satisfying emotions. Pleasure, if you will. I wouldn’t do that without your consent. It’s also important to take into consideration what effect the blood-loss would have for you.” The way she said it, about the initial pain and then pleasure, made me even contemplate to let her – she made it sound so exciting. Maybe that was her purpose.

“Would I die? Could you very well drain me of blood, or would you be able to stop?” I must admit, the term ‘die’ was perhaps a bit undefined and confused me somewhat, when it came to that very subject.

Assuming Lily was an actual living dead person, that would imply that she had to die to become what she was, so in that sense a death wouldn’t technically be permanent. Let’s just say I wasn’t clear on what constituted permanent death when it came to a vampire drinking blood from a human straight from a vein. She had mentioned something about… a venom…?

My own thoughts creeped me out, so I tossed them aside and opted to focus entirely on what Lily was saying. She looked almost offended by my question.

“If I haven’t killed any of the unknown homeless people, drug-addicts and prostitutes I have fed from during my many years, why would I kill you?” She seemed to have picked up on my internal monologue, and commented on it by saying: “As I said, if the venom my bite inflicts is prevented a chance to spread, you are not going to become what I am.”

I decided to leave it at that, instead opting to talk about more normal things – if that was a possibility with someone like her.

“Will you stay here?”

“If you want me to.” She said.

“I start work at 2PM, and I got to get some sleep.” I told her and gave her a weak smile.

“I understand. Summer is quite the annoying season for me; the sun rises so early and sets so late.” At first, I didn’t really understand what she was aiming at, but then it finally registered. Would she die from exposure to the sun? Self-combust and turn to ash? Lily laughed next to me; not that typical chuckle she frequently used, but a real laugh.

“You are so curious. Your mind is so full of questions, yet you almost never speak them out loud. It’s cute; kind of refreshing even.” Ah, what a surprise – she had poked inside my head again.  
  
“Sometimes I, as you describe it, actually have to… probe someone’s mind, as in… as in focusing and attuning to their mind to see or hear what they think, or to tell them to do things the way I want them to. That requires great focus on my side and is, more often than not, very difficult. But with you… it’s mostly automatic. It just comes to me; certain things that you think.” Lily said, sounding unsure. She seemed to almost desperately try to frame what she wanted to say in words that a mere mortal would comprehend.

“To answer that question without there being any misinterpretations; yes, the sun is very brutal on me. Being cursed and all that, I will burn to ashes.”

“Well that sucks.” I said plainly. Lily gave me that crooked smile, a bit tinged with sadness that time around.

“I have gotten used to it.”

Both of us fell silent, and eventually my eye-lids fell shut. I was completely sapped of energy, and I had to get up in 6 hours to get ready for work. Lily seemed to pick up on that, languidly draping her right arm over me, stroking her hand soothingly along my left side until I fell asleep.

 

**###**

 

When I awoke the next time I found myself alone in my bed; the sun shining in through the open window. On the pillow next to me I found a note:

 _"Chris, I wish you a good day now that you are reading this. I am currently, while writing this note, laying here and watching you sleep – and I must say that I find it extremely soothing. I sincerely hope that you want me to visit again, but in the case that you do not – tell me the next time we meet. I truly hope that you do, however, because your presence inspires within me feelings that are immensely satisfying yet foreign. I want to explore these feelings further._  
  
I do not wish for you to feel uncomfortable or afraid in any way, if we meet again, so please forgive my more… primal personality-outbreaks. It has been a long time since I have socialized, so to speak, with a human. I would really like to meet you again.

 _/Lily"_ it said.  
  
I read it time after time again, muttering to myself how unnecessarily eloquent her letter was.

The emotions she spoke of in the letter confused me. I had seen short glimpses of what I suspected that she meant. Albeit few, they had been sincere; those affectionate, almost loving, emotions fluttering across her expression or in her eyes. They had been there, and thinking about them made shivers run across my skin. Was a… _vampire_ falling in love with me? The thought both revolted and mesmerized me.

 

 

**To be continued…**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
